Prowl
by pi-on-a-skateboard
Summary: If that tension doesn't get resolved soon, Wes and David both will end up vomiting rainbows.


**Hi everyone! Yet another "drabble"... The prompt was "Prowl" and I've, shall we say, taken a bit of poetic licence with it... but here you go anyhow. :D**

* * *

"This is just SICKENING!" David sat down with a huff, throwing a nasty glance at Kurt and Blaine at the table opposite them. The pair were sitting alone, knees touching, Kurt showing his friend something on his phone – no doubt something ridiculously adorable, if Blaine's face was anything to go by. "Sure, it started out cute. Now it's just painful and if that sexual tension is not resolved – and SOON – I swear I'm going to start vomiting rainbows."

Wes snorted. "As colourful as your hyperbole might be…" He sighed. "I actually agree with you. Something _needs_ to be done about this. But, what?"

David smiled wickedly, leaning inwards. "I've got a plan…"

* * *

"So, remind me again what we're doing under the table?"

David sighed. "Blaine's going to come bursting in any moment with Kurt, looking to practise the song we planted. Because they're both so freaking oblivious, it's probably going to fail. In which case, when they quieten down, we'll press play."

"And…" Wes frowned. "How exactly do we get out of here?"

But either the consequences of getting caught hadn't crossed David's mind, or he just didn't care, because he simply raised a finger to his lips. Shhhh.

Sure enough, at that moment, Blaine came bursting into the choir room, dragging Kurt by the hand. Awww. Wes bit back a retch.

"Thanks again for helping me rehearse, Kurt. It means a lot."

"Anything to help out the master vocalist, lead soloist for the Warblers… Let's hear it!"

Oblivious was an understatement.

Blaine sat at the piano, gave Kurt his starting note and gently pressed the supporting chords underneath them.

_There were bells on a hill_

_But I never heard them ringing._

_No, I never heard them at all_

'_Til there was you…_

Wes forgot how to breathe momentarily. Kurt was… incredible. Of course, he knew the boy could sing. A true countertenor, a Broadway baby, the Warblers were still counting their lucky stars that they had him. But… they hadn't heard this. The soft honesty in his lyrics, the husk melting into the perfect pitch… He held out an arm, watching his skin break into goosebumps…

But then Kurt took a step towards the desk, and all thoughts – or lack thereof – of the beauty and power of his voice were quickly replaced with the terror at being found… Kurt had only been at the school for three weeks, and already he was famous for both the volume and pitch of his yelling, and his force of his wrath itself. No one wanted to cross him. Ever. Even armed with bucketloads of Starbucks and Patty LuPone within arms' reach. Sure, the fury might be lessened then, but you still walked away with singed eyebrows.

To make matters worse, David's breath slowly started becoming less regular, concentration falling off his face… If he wasn't careful, he'd start gasping, potentially being heard and leading to them being found…

_Then there was music, and there were wonderful roses,_

_They tell me, in sweet fragrant meadows_

_Of dawn and dew…_

Blaine's voice kicked in and the piano died down as they slowly moved to singing a cappella, their voices not quite blending but complementing the other – yet it wasn't jarring. Just different.

"_hhh… heh… hhh… hhh…_" David whimpered softly, one hand floating around his mouth as his eyes fluttered. Danger, Will Robinson! Abort! Abort! Abort!

Wes caught his eye briefly. _You okay_, he mouthed, frowning. But David shook his head, breath continuing to hitch.

_There was love all around,_

_But I never heard it singing._

_No, I never heard it at all,_

_Heard it at all,_

_Till there was you…_

"_heh… heh… ha… HA…_" Crap. He was going to sneeze. And soon… Wes, ever quick on his feet, chucked a finger under David's twitching nose… and for a moment it seemed to calm down. But only for a moment.

_Till there was you…_

"HASHOO! HASHOO! **HASHOO!**"

With the three explosive sneezes – like that wasn't dramatic enough already for them – David somehow managed to hit the play button. Wes scrambled to his feet, preparing to make a run for it, as the smooth, sultry electric guitar poured out from speakers hidden everywhere, flooding the room.

_I've been really tryin', baby,_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long,_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby…_

"WESLEY JAMES MONTGOMERY, YOU GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASIAN ASS BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, DAVID!" Wes slowed, shouting the words over his shoulder to his best friend – but didn't stop. Too dangerous. He'd go apologise later.

"THAT'S RIGHT, WESLEY, YOU PROWL AWAY."

Kurt spun abruptly to his left, burning a hole into David's pupils with his laser eyes. "Bless you."

_Let's love, baby._

_Let's get in on, sugar._

_Let's get it - _

David jumped to his feet, finally hitting the pause button. Blaine was bent over the back of the couch, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Kurt, on the other hand, had brought himself to his full height – he was shorter than David, but the boy still cowered in fear – arms crossed and face set like Parisian marble.

"What was that?"

His words were cold, emotionless, and they stung like a sharp slap across the face.

No. Wait. David _had_ been slapped across the face.

"I sneezed…?"

He was prepared this time though, and caught Kurt's arm before it could connect with his body.

"What the hell was with the music? And why were you in here?"

David ran and hid behind Blaine – the only thing that had any chance of being a potential shield from Kurt – before explaining. "You two are so ridiculously oblivious. We knew prompting you both to sing a love song to each other wouldn't show the other person's feelings… so we waited here for you to rehearse. We hoped maybe some music would help things along…"

Kurt was biting his lip now. "So, you thought playing some Marvin Gaye would… how should I put this… get us in the mood? Make us realise our undying love for each other?"

"No!" David shook his head. "But maybe if you, you know, actually did something, you'd realise what's been staring us all in the face the last month…"

Kurt grinned, then dialled the unemotion written on there to 11. "I'm giving you til the count of 3 to be out of my sight, and then I'm setting the banshees loose on you."

David didn't need to be told twice, and sprinted from the room, not daring to look back as the door closed with a sharp snap.

"So." Kurt inched closer to Blaine, spinning him around and pressing himself up against his chest, whispering in his ear. "I think mission accomplished."

"The secret of Klaine is safe for another day." Blaine leant his head back, cupping Kurt's chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to replace my insulin with dextrose? Please let me know!**

**Keep smiling! :D**


End file.
